Kiss Me
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: "What do you mean?" I gestured to the skyline, "You know, if only we could be a bunch of colors in the sky. There would be no problems, just us, lying side by side, smiling..." /Caya/One-Shot/


Hey guys! So, I'm excited for the Cam/Maya action tomorrow night...so here's another Caya one-shot :) Please enjoy "Kiss Me"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**For those of you who want an insight on this one-shot, listen to "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. **

* * *

**_Kiss Me _**

**CAM**

"I can't believe we just did that!" Maya heaved through each word in the sentence, her cheeks flushing with adrenaline. I smiled, pausing for a moment to take a second glance at her smile.

**_That smile. _**

"I know! I can't believe we just out ran your sister! And she was on the soccer team," I cheered, "We should join track together...get matching running suits, yeah?"

"Do you really need another sport to add to that future college application of yours?" she teased, punching my arm playfully. "You do have a good point. But, doing a sport with you would be getting the best of both worlds."

I stretched my hand outwards to grip her frail waist, but she turned away, looking out to the horizon...

**_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms _**

"What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" My voice felt distant, even for me, and I was the one speaking. I could feel my heart pounding against the skin covering my chest, almost convincing myself that it would rip though my shirt at any given moment.

"It's just...we had such a good time tonight, even with my sister playing 'protector'. But then you bring up the team again, and about your Hannah Montana lifestyle," she whispered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey," I hesitantly placed my hand on her shoulder, but she flinched the touch away. "It bothers me...it bothers me that I know, no matter how hard I try, no matter how much we begin to like each other-I'll always be second best."

My heart dropped fifty metaphorical flights in an imaginary building inside of me, listening to her tiny sniffles. Hearing a girl, a woman, even my mother cry always hit me in the worst way possible...but hearing _**her**_ cry made me feel like I was smashing her delicate heart in two-on purpose.

"Maya," I begged, trying to touch her hand like I did in the movie theater earlier.

"I want to go home Cam," her voice cracked, and I smiled, forcing her chin up to look into my eyes, "No you don't Maya. You're scared, but I want you to know that it's okay to fear me. It's okay to fear love, to fear depending on someone. Look, you're an amazing girl; smart, funny, beautiful, independent, cocky-you're everything any guy would ever want in a Maya box! I don't deserve you, at all."

"Don't pull that card on me, I'm smarter than that," she retorted, wiping away her tears.

"I'm not, I'm being serious. Maya, you're the only person I can trust. I'm learning to get away from the team, to distance myself-but I'm still a part of the team, only because I love hockey. Please, just understand that hockey is the only thing I have that connects me to home."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, letting go of her hand, as I stared off into the bright, horizon sky. I smiled, looking at her briefly, and then back at the sky, "Why can't life be that easy?"

"What?" I gestured to the skyline, "You know, if only we could be a bunch of colors in the sky. There would be no problems, just us, lying side by side, smiling..."

"You have a wide imagination, you're aware of that, right?" Maya teased, turning to face me, leaning on a nearby tree.

I nodded, my feet kicking at the pebbles beneath my shoes, "I've been keeping it in all this time. My team doesn't appreciate my mind wandering to its odd abilities."

"If you gave me a chance, I'd let it wander. You don't have to wear this invisible mask around me Cam, just be you."

This is why I liked her so much, why my heart skips a beat when I see her in the hallway, or why I feel this strong pull between us whenever we're inches apart. It's because when we're together, she's real, I'm real, and my dreams become reality.

My arms snaked around her waist, my chest against her petite frame. I could feel her heart pounding from the close proximity, a blush across her cheeks. I leaned down close to her ear, her breath hitching with nervousness, tickling my neck.

With an uncontrollable grin, I asked in a hushed tone, "Can I keep you?"

**_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_**

I cupped her cheek, our lips inches away from touching. I'm practically swallowing her precious breath, our noses rubbing gently together in harmony, as she stares up at me with an innocent look in her eyes,"If I let you keep me...will you promise not to hurt me?"

"I can't promise you money, riches, or a big fancy house. But what I can promise you, Maya Matlin, is that I won't ever hurt you," her lips curled up into a grin, before smashing her lips against mine.

At first, I was hestiant, unsure of what to do, or how to react. I didn't want to go **_too_** far, and yet at the same time, I wanted to run with her to the church to get married.

My hands palmed either sides of her waist, the feeling of her warm skin against my hand was like a burning flame to a candle. She snaked her arms around my neck, tugging at the roots of my hair gently.

She pulled away, leaning her forehead against mine, "F-For once, I think I'm making the right choice."

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_  
_**You wanna be loved**_  
_**You wanna be loved**_  
_**This feels like falling in love **_  
_**Falling in love**_

My lips moved hungrily over hers out of impulse, sending a twinge of happiness from my toes to my head. I couldn't describe it though, other than a tingle. It felt like I was sitting on a cloud, with nothing but rainbows and sunny days above me.

Her frame sunk into the tree bark behind her, as I raked my fingers through her beautiful hair. It was so lucious, so tempting, so...so Maya-and that's why I loved it.

_Her hair._

_Her eyes._

_Her fingertips._

_Her hands. _

_Her...everything. _

We pulled away briefly to catch our breath, before I took it too far, practically smashing my face into hers, a crack being heard between us. I inhaled sharply, seeing her caressing her broken glasses in her hands, "O-Oh my God, I'm so sorry! M-Maya...I-I didn't mean to, I just-I got so caught up. I-I was trying to impress you, I'm sorry-so, so sorry-."

She cut me off, shaking her head, "It's fine Cam, they're just glasses. I can get a new pair."

"But you can't see without them! Wait, can you see this?" I waved my hand frantically in front of my face, and she grabbed it, shooting me a devious glare, "If you move your hand any faster you might poke an eye out, genius."

_**Settle down with me**_  
_**And I'll be your safety**_  
_**You'll be my lady**_

I apologized quickly again, before she rested her hands on my shoulders, her head lying on the space between my neck and my shoulder. I could feel her gentle breath against me, "You're right Cam, I wish we could be a part of the sky..."

"A girl who's funny, cute, beautiful, and agrees with me at the same time? I guess I hit the jackpot," I dared to touch her once more, so I pecked her cheek gently, "I'm sorry for breaking your glasses Maya..."

Our hips swayed slowly from side to side to an invisible beat.

"May I?" she looked up at me, asking for permission. I tightned the grip on her hand, "You may."

I watched Maya flash me a hesitant look, before stepping her two feet over mine. She leaned closer into my jacket, running her hands over my back. I shivered against her touch, and she chuckled, "Cold?"

"No, you just...you intimdate me," I admitted, looking off into the-now risen-moonlight. "How do I intimidate you? I'm almost a foot below you, and I'm as weak as a snail with no shell."

"A snail with no shell?" she blushed, hiding her face in my jacket, "I'm sorry, ignore me. I tend to keep talking when I shouldn't when I'm nervous, so please, just go on."

"You're nervous?" her head bobbed up and down slowly, biting back her bottom lip, "Why are you nervous?"

"I-I'm on my first date with a boy...we're dancing to non-existant music, we've kissed like we've been dating for years and we haven't grown bored of each other. This is a pretty exciting day for me," I chuckled, wrapping my arms tighter around her, "I'll promise to keep your little ramble to myself as long as you tweet about our awesome date when we go home."

"B-But your team will see those?"

**_I was made to keep your body warm_**  
**_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_**

"Let them see Maya," I grinned widely, pulling her head away from my shoulder. "I don't care anymore...honestly, let them judge, let them tease me. As long as you're the person I can hold hands with during the day, and send an 'I miss you so much' text to after I just saw you an hour ago...I don't care."

"D-Do you really mean that?" her lip quivered slightly, the sound of ours heartbeats filling the air.

She looked at me when I didn't answer, her eyelashes flickering to my serious expression. I didn't even have to answer that question, because she knew, that I meant it-with all my heart.

"Kiss me."

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_  
_**You wanna be loved**_  
_**You wanna be loved**_  
_**This feels like falling in love **_  
_**Falling in love**_  
_**We're falling in love**_

**END**

* * *

**Reviews? :D**

**Should I keep doing random Caya one-shots? ._. **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
